<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Till Death Do Us Part... Or Not. by magicninja0925</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905020">Till Death Do Us Part... Or Not.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicninja0925/pseuds/magicninja0925'>magicninja0925</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Alcohol, Anger, Blood and Violence, Cannibalism, Cannibalistic Thoughts, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Domestic Violence, Drug Addiction, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Murder, Prostitution, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicninja0925/pseuds/magicninja0925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alastor and Angel have a far more progressive history together than anyone realized. They’ve literally been through everything together, from Alastor’s mother’s death to Angel’s insane mafia father. But through it all, they’ve managed to prove, even in hell, that true soulmates never part, not even in death.</p><p>Characters:<br/>Angelo Romano: Angel Dust in his human life<br/>Alastor LeBlanc: Alastor in his human life<br/>Molly Romano: Angelo’s twin sister<br/>Aegis Romano: Angelo’s older brother, later changes name to Arackniss in Hell<br/>Henroin Romano: Angelo’s father<br/>Charleen Anders (Cherry): Angel’s best friend, later changes her name to Cherri Bomb in Hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Cherri Bomb/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Life was never easy for Angelo. He was always expected to be more like his brother, to be one of the best young mobsters the world had ever seen. He put on a front when he was around his family, knowing if he was himself around his father, he’d most likely get beaten. But hey, that’s what happens when your father is a big shot Italian mafia boss. Sure, they lived in New York, but they were still big shots in the Italian mob. There were very few people he could ever be himself around. At first, this was limited to his twin sister, Molly, and his mother, Emelia. She passed away shortly after Angelo and Molly turned 12, which resulted in their father becoming more and more set on his sons taking over the family business. He started drinking and became much more violent, with Angelo being the brunt of his anger most of the time. Soon enough, Angelo and his brother Aegis were put on cleanup duty. They were in charge of cleaning up any hits the gang had taken care of. They were promoted to collectors, and then his brother was given the honor of becoming a hitter. </p><p> </p><p>	After that, Angelo became less and less inclined to act like the perfect mafia son around his father. This resulted in a fairly average routine that the youngest Romano child got used to fairly quickly. He got mouthy? He’d get hit. Refused a job? He’d get hit. Bad mouthed the business? He’d get hit. This went on for a few years, the same old routine. But there was one person who never judged Angelo, who never questioned why he hated his father, or why he always seemed to prefer women’s clothing. From the day they were born, they grew up together. Their father’s were best friends, so they rarely spent a day apart. The only person Angelo would go to for anything, would DO anything just to keep that brilliant smile on his face. </p><p> </p><p>	Alastor LeBlanc. The butcher’s son who lived down the street. </p><p> </p><p>	Angelo and Alastor were best friends basically from birth. They learned how to walk together, how to talk together, and how to ride a bike together. Once school started, they’d walk to and from together every day. After school, Angelo would go try and please his father with whatever mafia work he had to do that day, and Alastor would help his father in the butcher shop. As they got older, the boys slowly began to realize the unspoken attraction they seemed to harbor for the other. Angelo was excited, he had always expected something like this would happen when he never found anything appealing about girls. Alastor on the other hand…</p><p> </p><p>	Alastor was terrified. He had never had any kind of feelings like this before, and it scared him. He lived with his mother and father, who had very different ideas on how to raise their son. His mother, Lillian, raised him with manners and respect. She taught him how to cook, how to do laundry… She taught him how to survive on his own. His father, on the other hand, wanted Alastor to take over the butcher shop. He wanted to pull Alastor out of school to teach him how to run the shop. Alastor leaned more towards his mother’s approach, always seeming to have a stronger attachment for her. But he continued to help his father at the shop to make him happy. When he first discovered his growing affection for Angelo, at first he panicked. He knew what the world thought about homosexuals. The thought of Angelo being found out by his father scared him. He didn’t want anything to happen to his only friend. </p><p> </p><p>	But when Angelo approached the idea of a secret romance… The idea sounded too appealing for Alastor to pass up. So the two began their relationship in secret, meeting in alleyways and catching each other in the bathroom between classes. It was thrilling. But the two of them knew it wouldn’t last. After all, their fathers weren’t exactly the most supportive parents. Alastor knew what Angelo’s father was like. He was there to clean up the aftermath of each and every one of the blonde boy’s beatings. He was there to patch up his injuries and make sure he got to bed okay. He was there to hold him until the tears stopped the day after his mother died. And the day of the funeral. He was there to comfort and soothe Angelo back to sleep after every nightmare… And yet Angelo’s father never let up with the constant demands and jobs. It got to the point Alastor thought about just killing the bastard and freeing his lover from the pain. But he knew he wouldn’t be able to go through with it. Henroin was still Angelo’s father, no matter how shitty of one he was. Angelo would never forgive him. </p><p> </p><p>	It was no surprise to either of them when Angelo and Aegis were eventually ordered to take their cleanup jobs to Alastor and his father. After a while, Alastor’s father left the job to his son, and Angelo would always stay to watch. There was something alluring about watching the same hands that caressed his cheeks so gently rip into the flesh and bone of what used to be a living human being. It was a strange turn on for the blonde. The brunette knew of his lover’s strange fantasy, and indulged it every so often by narrating what he was doing to the corpse on his cutting table. He always had to give the taller boy a few kisses later to make up for it, but it was definitely worth it seeing the look on Angelo’s face when he turned around wearing that bloodstained apron. </p><p> </p><p>	The jobs became more frequent, and Angelo’s father was always too drunk to ask where his son was after the job was done, so it allowed more alone time for the secret couple. But… They knew it wouldn’t last. They knew something would come crashing down, shattering their perfect little bubble and they would have to accept the reality of the world once again. </p><p> </p><p>	After all… all good things must come to an end…</p><p> </p><p>	But good just isn’t in their vocabulary…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Angelo grunted in pain as he was shoved against the lockers. The hand that was holding him there by his shirt collar didn’t loosen its grip even a little. The blonde teen glared at the boy pinning him to the lockers. </p><p>	“Hey! Careful, you arrogant asshole! This jacket wasn’t cheap!” </p><p>	The older boy scoffed, just gripping Angelo’s jacket tighter. “Shut your mouth. You’re about to get your face smashed in and all you care about is your fucking jacket?” </p><p>	Angelo rolled his eyes. “What’s concerning is the fact you think you CAN smash my face in. Many have tried.” </p><p>	“Yeah, well I don’t see your bodyguard anywhere around here, Romano,” the boy snarled, chuckling darkly. </p><p>	This just made Angelo smirk, a dark giggle starting to bubble up from his throat. “That was your first mistake…”</p><p>	Before the boy could reply, there was a tap on his shoulder, followed by a hand grabbing his hair and shoving his head into the metal lockers so hard Angelo could have sworn he heard a crack. The blonde boy stood up straight, smoothing out his jacket as he looked to his savior; a tall brunette with an almost maniacal grin on his face, reaching his brilliantly attractive brown eyes. </p><p>	“I was wondering where you ran off to, Angelo,” the boy said. “How disappointing that this… lowlife… found it fitting to attack you in the locker room of all places.”</p><p>	Angelo just shrugged, resting his elbow on the newcomer’s shoulder. “Eh, wouldn’t be the first time. Nice swing though, Al. Think you cracked his skull?” </p><p>	“I certainly hope so.” </p><p>	This made the taller boy burst out laughing, the brunette letting out a chuckle as well at his own joke. They both knew cracking skulls was nothing new to the butcher’s son, so it was a likely possibility that he did in fact crack their classmate’s head. </p><p>	Once their laughter died down, the two turned their attention to the boy on the ground, who was now very unconscious.</p><p>	“Should we take him to the nurse or some shit?” Angelo asked, putting his hands on his hips. </p><p>	Alastor snorted. “Please. He’s just lucky I wasn’t trying to break him. Leave him, let a teacher find him.”</p><p>        The blonde shrugged and followed the shorter boy out of the locker room, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “What do you have next then?” </p><p>	Alastor brushed his hair out of his face, flexing his hand that he used to throw their classmate into the lockers. “Biology. I think I pulled something when I threw that pathetic cretin at the wall…”</p><p>	Angelo glanced over Alastor’s shoulder to look at his companion’s hand. “Looks okay. If it’s still bugging you later I can massage it out if you want.”<br/>	Alastor smiled. “I would appreciate that, thank you.” </p><p>	The two continued along the hall in silence, ignoring the stares and whispers that were always directed at them. Alastor was widely known for being one of the strongest kids at their school, even if he wasn’t built like one. And since he was always hanging around Angelo, people rarely chose to mess with the taller, blonde teenager, unless they wanted their facial features rearranged. Everyone was always careful about what they said or did around Angelo. Wherever Angelo was, Alastor wasn’t far behind. </p><p>	“This is my stop,” Alastor said as they approached the biology lab. “What class are you off to?”</p><p>	“English, unfortunately. If I have to hear about Dante’s fucking Inferno one more time I’ll kill myself,” Angelo said with a groan. </p><p>	“Don’t do that… I’d miss you too much. Kill the teacher instead, it’s much faster and less of a hassle,” Alastor said, his grin growing wider. </p><p>	Angelo chuckled. “Yeah, you’re right. See you after?”</p><p>	“Of course.” </p><p>	The boys bid goodbye to one another and went their separate ways.</p><p>****</p><p>	Alastor was strangely quiet as the two walked home from school that day. It was starting to worry his blonde partner. Usually when Alastor was this quiet it meant one of two things. Either, one; something to do with his father. Or two; Angelo had done something wrong. And as far as he knew, he’d been good all day! Well, not counting that nose he had to break during third period but that fucker deserved it. </p><p>	“Hey uh… Al? You good? You’re bein’ real quiet,” Angelo said cautiously. </p><p>	The brunette sighed. “I’m alright there’s just… a lot on my mind.”</p><p>	Angelo stopped walking, grabbed Alastor’s wrist, and dragged the shorter boy into a nearby alleyway. </p><p>	“Angelo, what are you doing??”</p><p>	In a quick motion, Angelo pinned Alastor to the brick wall, his hands planted firmly on either side of his brunette companion’s head. “Al, something’s bugging you. You never sigh like that unless it’s serious. Spill it.”</p><p>	Alastor searched his partner’s face for any signs that he was joking or was going to let up any time soon, and sighed deeply when he found none. “Alright… Just… Not here. Come over tonight. We can talk then, okay?”</p><p>	“Why not now?”</p><p>	Alastor was quiet. It worried Angelo, and he lowered his arms, caressing his cheek softly. “Al…?”</p><p>	“I… Please, let’s just talk tonight okay?”</p><p>	Alastor sounded so broken… So afraid… Angelo stepped back. Something was clearly bothering his beau, and there was nothing he could do about it until tonight… So, to hopefully ease some of his lover’s concern, he nodded. </p><p>	“Okay. We can talk later,” he said softly, leaning over to kiss Alastor’s cheek. “Let’s get you to the shop before your dad freaks, yeah?”</p><p>	Alastor relaxed, nodding, thankful for the change of subject. “Thank you, mon ange.” </p><p>	Angelo smiled, and they held hands as they exited the alley, releasing only once they stepped back into view of the rest of the world. They spent the rest of the walk to the butcher shop making small talk about nothing. Angelo bid farewell to his beau at the entrance to the shop, and headed further down the road to his own abode. He had barely walked in the door when his older brother informed him they had a job to do. Cleanup downtown, as their father was too drunk to finish the job himself. Big surprise. </p><p>	Angelo dropped his bag off in his room before he went back outside, getting into Aegis’ car. The ride was silent, no surprise there, until his brother brought up something Angelo never would have expected him to know, let alone care about. </p><p>	“So, how’s things goin’ with you and the LeBlanc freak?”</p><p>	Angelo stopped, looking at his brother in shock. “Um… Wh-What do you mean, bro?”</p><p>	“Don’t play dumb, Angelo. You know what I mean,” Aegis said with a roll of his eyes. </p><p>	The younger Romano sibling sighed. “How did you even find out?” </p><p>	Aegis snorted. “Please. Ya aren’t exactly secret about it. Dad’s just too drunk ta ever notice.”</p><p>	Angelo cringed. He’d have to be more careful or he and Al would both be in huge trouble. If either of their parents found out, Angelo would be beaten within an inch of his life. He shuddered to think of what the butcher would do to Alastor… No. He wouldn’t let that happen. Not to his Alastor… Not if he could help it. </p><p>	“Please don’t--”</p><p>	“I’m not gonna tell anyone, Angie. If I was gonna, I woulda done it by now,” his brother said with a scoff. “Just wanted ta know if you and the freak were still sneakin’ around.”</p><p>	“Don’t call him that. He’s not a freak. And he has a name…” Angelo said hotly. </p><p>	His older brother rolled his eyes. “Fine. How are things with LeBlanc then?”</p><p>	“Aegis…”</p><p>	“Look, that’s the best you’ll get from me little brother.”</p><p>	Angelo sighed at his stubborn brother, shaking his head. “He’s fine. He wants to talk to me tonight. I was really worried about him earlier. He seemed really off so… I hope he’s okay.”</p><p>	“Well I’ll cover for ya if ya wanna stay after we drop this off. Dad’ll hardly notice as it is,” his brother said, stopping the car at their cleanup location. </p><p>	Angelo smiled as he got out of the car, following his brother to the trunk where they grabbed a box of industrial sized garbage bags. “Thanks bro.” </p><p>	“Don’t get used to it, ya little runt.”</p><p>****</p><p>	Angelo helped his brother lug in the three body bags through the back entrance of the shop, since they were still open right now. They heard the tell tale ding of the door that signaled the last customer leaving, which allowed the boys to come into the main shop. Aegis talked business with Alastor’s father for a bit before the older man left, telling Alastor he would meet him at the house. Aegis bid farewell to his brother before he too left, and the two teens were left alone in the butcher shop. </p><p>	Angelo hoisted himself onto the counter, crossing one leg over the other. “So, what did you wanna talk about that had you all worked up earlier?”</p><p>	Alastor hesitated. This made Angelo sit up straight, uncrossing his legs. Whatever this was, it really had Al shaken up… </p><p>	“Hey… Al come on. It’s me. You can tell me anything.” </p><p>	“It’s not who I’m telling that’s the problem,” Alastor said softly. “It’s what I’m telling. I… I don’t think you’ll see me the same once you know.”</p><p>	The blonde slid off the counter. “Come on, don’t be ridiculous babe. You know there’s nothing that could keep me away.” He took Alastor’s hands. “Whatever it is, I’m in this for the long haul baby.”</p><p>	Alastor looked at their joined hands for what seemed like forever. When he finally brought himself to look into the baby blue eyes of his beau, he felt like he might drown in the love and admiration that shone in them. To calm his nerves, he pulled Angelo’s head to rest against his shoulder, gently holding the taller male in his arms. </p><p>	“Al…?”</p><p>	Alastor took a deep breath, attempting to calm himself somewhat. Well, it was now or never. </p><p>	Angelo was starting to get worried. Al had never been this worked up over anything before. But he kept his head resting on the other’s shoulder, knowing that eye contact was probably just going to make him nervous. He was about to speak up to ask Alastor if he wanted to wait until later to talk about this when he heard the other take a breath. He shuddered, the hot feeling sending shivers down his spine. Before he could gather his thoughts, he heard the one thing he never could have guessed come from his lover’s mouth.</p><p>	“I… I’m a cannibal…”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>